Just One Bad Day
by Vamprella9008
Summary: All it took was one bad day for the Joker to become who he is today. Now he is out to prove that it can happen to anyone. He sets his sights on the Batfamily. Will the Joker show them that it is true, that one bad day can truly corrupt and change a person?To become as he is? Or is it all a big punchline? Based off The Killing Joke comic/movie. DickxBabs mostly Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ This is probably my only AN for this story, since I just read the guidelines.

Welcome to my new story, Just One Bad Day, based on "The Killing Joke" comic/movie.

This is going to be a short story and something to tide you over while I work on updating my other stories.

This Prologue is just a recap, but hopefully you will enjoy.

* * *

 _ **One Bad Day**_

 ** _Prologue_**

Everyone has their share bad days. Some people have it worse or tragically than others, but in the end it is still a bad day. Fortunately, the next day is usually a fresh start for most, a new day to start anew, to start fresh and a chance to make it a good day. For others such as him, it all happened because of that one very bad day. It changed his world..his life. He was like everyone else, an average joe trying to support his wife and unborn child. He had a well paying job at the chemical plant, but his heart wasn't in it. He wanted to make people laugh and smile, to make them feel good. In that kind of work, jobs like that weren't easy to obtain and he knew there were plenty of better comedians then him. He knew his wife was attempting to be supportive even though they were scraping by. But he, as a husband and soon to be father, felt like a failure...a loser.

So, one day he met up with two mobsters, he believed to be Falcone's. Falcone was one of Gotham's big players, one to not cross. He needed the money, enough to get his family out of the grimy dangerous streets and to a better safer place. Just one day, just one job. The job, the man discovered was to get the two gangster to another building, going through his old job, the chemical plant. He could certainly do that. The man would have to wear a disguise; which at the time was known as the Red Hood. The two other men assured him it was so he wouldn't be tied to them, for identity proposes only.

At that bar, at that very moment, the man's day went bad. Two police officers came into the bar, wishing to speak to man. They pulled him to the side and regretfully informed that his wife had been in a fatal accident and she wasn't likely to make it through the night. The man was devastated by the news. Losing his family..why bother doing this job then? The man tried to weasel his way out of the arrangement but to no avail. The two gangsters persuaded him with threats. Later that night, they met up at the chemical plant and entered the entered the building; they were near the vast pools of chemicals when security unexpectedly showed up. Unable to see clearly through the helmet the so called Red Hood fled upstairs, fearing he would be arrested. He just couldn't go to jail! It wasn't supposed to go this way!

The Red Hood ran onto the catwalk above the chemical vats. He breathe heavily and slowed down hearing no footsteps following in pursuit. Then a large and dark figure landed on the catwalk blocking his way. The figure was well built and dressed like a…like a…

" _Bat? And I thought I was overdressed"_ he thought, fear consuming him as the Bat-like man straightened up to his full height and strode towards him."It ends now" the intimidating gruff voice spoke. Red Hood lifted his red gloved hands in surrender panicking. "P-please! D-don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!"

"Breaking and entering is something along with robbery. You are a wanted man, Red Hood."

"N-no! I'm not the Red Hood! I been duped and forced-" Red Hood back up and the heel of his shoe snagged on the floor length cape, causing him to slip. The railing was against the man's back for a brief second, and then it was gone. Batman leapt and attempted to grab the man's hand, to pull him to safety, but he was too late. Batman watched with remorse as the man was engulfed in a hiss of bubbling chemicals.

Little did the vigilante know that the Red Hood dressed man would become his greatest rival, his greatest failure…

What seemed like hours, the man staggered out of Gotham River. The chemicals surprisingly did not kill him. It had extremely altered him. The Red Hood helmet and cape had disintegrated. The man peered into the water barely recognizing the reflection lit up by the full moon. Green hair had replaced dull brown hair; ruby red lips had replaced normal peach lips. The red lips slowly stretched into a wide crazed grin. Snow white skin was his new skin tone. The classy suit he wore was tattered in many places. A giggle escaped the man's lips as he took in his new appearance. The giggle turned into a laugh, the laugh then turned into a hysterical full out laughter. The man continued to laugh gripping his hair with both hands, his eyes glossy and crazed.

" _It looks like the joke's on me! Hahahahahahaha"_

"That my friends, is how I came to be. Or so at least how I remembered it. I am the Joker and I will prove how one bad day can change a person" The Joker spoke with a sinister grin. "Oh Batsy,Fate brought us together, we are destined to be..and die together!"


	2. Chapter Two

Just One Bad Day

A/N: Can't resist a note. So this mostly a Dick/Babs storyline I always wanted to do this so figured this was a perfect time.

Sorry for any ooc-ness and grammar mistakes. First time actually doing a more in-depth relationship between the two.

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

 _Several years had passed since the Joker had been born...the battle between the Joker and the Dark Knight raged endlessly on. The vigilante had taken a few protégés under his wing during this time. The first was Richard "Dick" Grayson who had tragically lost his family just like the vigilante had. Richard had become Robin, the first Boy Wonder. Once he had grown older, Dick had left Gotham, and became his own man with a new identity, Nightwing. Then, a fascinated Commissioner's daughter who was forbidden to join Gotham's police force by her father who wanted to go down a different path, decided to take up a cowl of her own, declaring herself as Batgirl._

" _This is Dick Grayson, you know what to do!"_

" _I swear Grayson, you better not be late this time. No lame ass excuses like traffic jams or construction. It's been weeks, we planned this in advance and if this..._ _ **us**_ _mean anything to you at all, don't you dare be late."_

The female swiped the end call on her smart phone's screen and tucked the phone into her purple jacket. It was a chilly breezy night in the city, for autumn was just arriving. The breeze ruffled thefemale's long red hair. Brushing a few strands out of her delicate pale face, she gripped her briefcase walking briskly to get to her apartment. She just had finished her shift at Gotham Library, which only several blocks away. Her sweet but overprotective father, Commissioner James Gordon, was always fretting about her safety; that she would get mugged, raped, murdered or all of the above.

" _Oh Dad you could take some optimistic lessons from Richard, I can take care of myself. Those long months of gymnastic lessons and the nightly brutal training by Batman have paid off. I fly and fight with the Bat Boys. If only you knew what my extracurricular activity was then you might not worry so much, but then again you would be absolutely furious"_ she thought as she ambled swiftly into the building and up to her apartment on the third floor.

Entering her fairly decent decorated apartment that she inhabited, she set down her briefcase on the armchair and shrugged off her jacket hanging it up neatly on a peg on the wall and kicked off her flats. She wandered down the small corridor, to the very end and entered the room to the left. Her room was decently sized as well, not too large and not too small a perfect fit for a single woman. Her queen size bed was covered with a thick comforter, many pillows, and an adorable stuffed doll of Nightwing that Richard had given her on one of their more intimate dates. Her computer system took up a portion of her room. Across the room was her dresser and closet. Photos hung from thick frames in various spots throughout the apartment, one with her entire family, most with her father, and a couple with friends.

She gave the innocent doll a bat-like glare that even Batman would have been proud of. She loved the acrobatic and optimistic handsome man, but damn him if he could just get his priorities straight or even his timing right once in awhile. She had been stood up by him many times, but they understood that in their line of work, it happened more frequently then not, but this time was different… their relationship had gotten pretty serious in the last few months, even more serious than they ever thought their relationship would go and they both knew the risks. She wondered if Dick was willing to take and share that risk with her by his side. Shaking her head, she strolled to her computer and sat down in the comfortable desk chair. She noticed she had a video chat invite from the one and only Dick Grayson. She clicked open the chat.

"Hey Babs, I just got back from work. Getting around now, really loved the voicemail by the way" The attractive twenty five year old male rambled, as he began to undress nonchalantly in front of her. The redhead rolled her eyes but bit her lip as she couldn't resist eyeing the computer screen and admiring the acrobat's well toned body.

"Good. I meant what I said. You better be on time. You know how much this means to my father and I"

"Of course, meeting the parents is a normal and huge relationship goal"

"Is Bruce coming?" she inquired, wondering if the so called playboy millionaire would be too busy with his _other work_ to show up for something normal like this.

"Shouldn't you get ready? Or are you too busy enjoying the show?" Dick teased amusingly, flashing her an innocent grin. He was also hoping to change the subject, which Barbara was expecting no less.

"Don't let that massive ego of yours get the better of you. I had to make sure you weren't dead" she replied letting the unanswered question slide.

"Ouch you would think such a thing?" Dick replied feigning hurt with a pout.

"All the time, Boy Wonder. I'll see you soon" Before he could respond or taunt her with another remark, she quickly closed the chat and put her computer to sleep mode. She then made her way to the bathroom across the hall. Turning the shower on full blast, she stripped off her librarian clothing and stepped into the hot steamy water sighing happily as the water hit her skin.

Half an hour later, a refreshed Barbara Gordon stepped out of the shower and dried off with a towel humming a tune before wrapping herself in a thick robe and plodded back to her bedroom wandering over to her closet. A variety of clothing hung from the rack and she debated on what to wear. She could torture Dick by wearing the short black dress that he liked, where it showed her curves and legs perfectly. She highly doubt her father would approve of such attire for the occasion. She sighed and rummaged through her closet when she heard the doorbell rang.

Frowning, she made her way to the living room and to the door. She wasn't expecting any visitors, her father, Bruce and Dick were going to meet up in a couple hours. Grasping then turning and twisting the doorknob, she slowly swung the door toward her to find…to find…

"Richard?"

He was standing there, wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie. He held flowers in one hand and a gift bag hooked on his arm. His usual unkempt hair shined under the hallway lighting and was combed. He gave her a playful grin.

"Am I early?" He teased and let himself into her apartment giving her a kiss on the cheek as she closed the door. She gave him a feign glare and folded her arms across her chest.

"If only you showed up like this more often"

"Hey I do my best, you know that"

"Yes I do."

"I try not to constantly let you down Babs"

"I certainly hope not, that would constantly piss me off"

"Look at you, still in that robe" Dick then commented as he looked her over. "I'm shocked that you aren't ready yet"

"I was working on that when you unexpectedly showed up early. Are those for me or my father?"

"For you. I don't think your dad is the flower type of guy"

Dick chuckled and handed her the flowers and gift bag, which she set the bag down on the small table next to the armchair and carried the flowers to the kitchen, where she fill a glass of water up then placed the flowers stem down in the glass. She then returned to Dick.

"Thank you for the flowers. How did you get here so fast?

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that. Let's say I had a little help from a friend"

Barbara nodded knowing what he meant and played with his tie tugging it lightly then felt his pecs through the smooth dress shirt, then gazed up into the deep blue hues that return the intense look. She felt his hands on her waist up to her breasts and her lips parted as a sudden rush of desire overcame her. She could tell he had that same desire the way he pulled her close, the way his hands caressed over her clothed body, the way his eyes never left hers. It seemed like a lifetime since they had time to themselves, to be more intimate. Times like these were a rarity…

"I've missed you" she admitted and cupped his face in her hand, the other hand tangling itself in the thick mane of black hair.

"Missed you too" He murmured his voice slightly husky with lust and with ease; he scooped her up into his arms. With that being said he carried her back to her bedroom.

 _Awhile later…_

"Dick Grayson, you sure know how to make a woman feel amazing"

"That's what they all say." Dick teased with an amused chuckle.

"Egotistical jerk" Barbara muttered under her breath as she untangled herself out of the rumpled and tangled mess that was now her bed and once more donned the bathrobe. She glanced at the man who swiftly was redressing who gave her a boyish grin.

"We better get a move on...Or we can go another round"

Barbara groaned at the comment and shook her head when the doorbell once again.

"Expecting company?" Dick inquired arching an eyebrow at her as he finished tying his tie around his neck.

"It might be my Dad." Barbara left the bedroom and heading towards the door. She could hear Dick slowly following behind her. She approached the door and slowly opened it, unaware that in just mere moments her life would change drastically.

The first thing she immediately noticed right away was not the pasty white face hidden by the tan sunhat. No, it was the tacky Hawaiian shirt. It was an eyesore. An old snapshot camera hung from a strap. Time seemed to have painfully slowed down. Her azure eyes rose up to see dark, almost demonic black eyes, eyes of a madman gleaming at her. The red ruby lips spread into a sinister smile as he pulled a revolver aiming right at her midsection. Her eyes widened and the gunshot rattled loudly in her ears as she felt an agonizing pain ripping throughout her entire body more of the agonizing pain located in her spine. She let out a cry of pain as the force of the bullet sent her flying backwards, blood spraying out onto the floor as she landed onto her back. Her body shook and writhed as her hand cover her wound, feeling her warm blood soak through her robe as the Joker loomed victoriously over her.

"Oh my, it seems like this softback book has been damaged." The Joker tsked shaking his head in feign pity.

"BARBARA!" she could barely hear Dick as tears escaped from her eyes. _"Dad please don't come here now. Dick please don't get yourself killed."_

"Wuh…Why are you..d-doing this?" She choked out to the villain.

"To prove a point my dear. Here's to crime!"The Joker grinned and raised the old fashioned camera to his face.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry will cover Dick's viewpoint in next chapter and also Jason and Timmy will be in later on(Oops spoilers!)

Feel free to review, feedback is greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

 _An hour and a half earlier…_

 _Bludhaven Police Station_

"Grayson!

"Huh? Wuh-what's going on?" a drowsy eyed Dick Grayson inquired sleepily as he was awoken from his slumber, lifting his head up from the so called pillow of paperwork and rubbed an eye. He had fallen asleep at his office desk, starting on the massive pile of paperwork that his elder and lazy partner had neglected to do. He turned his head to see the Sergeant in the doorway, a scowl on his face.

"I ain't paying ya to sleep on the job Grayson!"

"Sorry, had a rough night" Dick replied and rubbed the back of his head gaving the man an apologetic smile.

"I better not catch you sleeping again got it? Make sure to get that paperwork on my desk by Monday!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it" Dick replied lightly with a smile. He watched the man disappeared before sighing and shook his head. More than half of the Bludhaven police force was corrupted yet he was getting dogged on for dozing off.

"Crap!" Dick exclaimed and leapt up from his chair as he noticed the time. He had to get ready for the big date...or dinner, or deathtrap, whichever you preferred to call it. It was suppose to be Bruce, Dick, Barbara and James Gordon. "Meeting the parents' routine" as most relationships would call it.

" _Normal. Normal. Should be easy right? Use your full blast Dick Grayson charm on Gordon. He really doesn't know you and he thinks we really never met…well he's met Robin/Nightwing but not Richard Grayson. Can't mess this up"_ Sometimes the duality lifestyle could be pain in the ass.

Grabbing his leather jacket, Dick hustled out of the station avoiding his fellow co workers, who would attempt to bribe him to cover their shift or usually to join them to do other corrupted activities, which Dick had no interest in. He paused as he checked his cell, noticing that he had a voicemail.

 _"I swear Grayson, you better not be late this time. No lame ass excuses like traffic jams or construction. It's been weeks, we planned this in advance and if this...us mean anything to you at all, don't you dare be late."_

"Don't worry Babs, not this time"

He chuckled at the redhead's message and rushed to his sleek black cycle (not his vigilante cycle mind you) and flew off towards his mundane but affordable single apartment.

Once inside he made his way towards the master bedroom, where his computer and bed were neatly arranged, other than those two, clothes were scattered all over the floor. Alfred would have been appalled by the mess that Richard lived in, but luckily it was rare for Alfred to venture no further out of the Manor, the Cave, or Gotham.

Turning on his computer he sent Barbara a video chat invite so they could discuss about their other evening plans after the dinner, which hopefully Barbara would be interested in doing. Maybe go on patrol or back to her place...something like that. He heard a ping, notifying him that she was on.

"Hey Babs, just got home from work. Loved the voicemail by the way" Dick greeted his girlfriend nonchalantly and began to dress in front of the camera, knowing it would get her riled up. He could feel her gaze through the computer screen.

"Good. I meant what I said. You better be on time. You know how much this means to my father and I"

"Of course, meeting the parents is a normal and huge relationship goal"

"Is Bruce coming?"

Dick paused before answering, falling silent for a moment. He had mentioned the dinner with Bruce. Bruce had agreed to go but Dick wondered if he really meant it. Usually when they attempted to live the "normal" life, something always got in the way.

"Shouldn't you get ready? Or are you too busy enjoying the show?" Dick teased amusingly, flashing her an innocent grin, hoping to change the subject.

"Don't let that massive ego of yours get the better of you. I had to make sure you weren't dead" was Barbara's response. Dick chuckled and leaned close to the screen grinning playfully.

"Ouch you would think like that?"

"All the time Boy Wonder. See you soon" With that the screen went black and Dick chuckled once more and shook his head. He then finished getting dressed, donning a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks. He quickly pulled on a clean pair of socks and slipped on his one and only pair of black dress shoes. Alfred had convinced him to take a pair in case Dick decided to upgrade his living style.

Dick then vigorously brushed his usually unkempt hair, managing to tame it somewhat then went over to his bed and crouched down reaching under the bed and pulled out two gifts. One was a photo album, which he had placed various photos and selfies of him and Barbara. In the small box was a ring, not an engagement ring but a promise ring. It was all he could give her for now. Hopefully it would be enough.

Dick placed the photo album in a bag then made his way to his messy living room. He gazed at his reflection in the hallway mirror.

"Showtime Grayson"

* * *

It took Dick approximately a half an hour to get to Gotham and another fifteen minutes to arrive at Barbara's apartment building. He had made a small stop at a local flower shop to get Barbara some flowers. He thought it would be a nice sweet gesture and score some points in the boyfriend area. He wondered what she was wearing. He hoped it was the short black dress, the one that complimented her curves and legs. He arrived at her door and knocked lightly but loudly enough for her to hear. He glanced warily around the hallway, feeling slightly uneasy as if he were being watched. Dick shrugged it off as the door opened, to see Barbara Gordon standing casually in the doorway in just a robe.

"Am I early?" He teased her with a grin and let himself into her apartment giving her a kiss on the cheek as she closed the door. She gave him a feign glare and folded her arms across her chest.

"If only you showed up like this more often"

"Hey I do my best, you know that"

"Yes I do."

"I try not to constantly let you down Babs"

"I certainly hope not, that would constantly piss me off"

"Look at you, still in that robe" Dick then commented as he looked her over. "I'm shocked that you aren't ready yet"

"I was working on that when you unexpectedly showed up early."

Dick chuckled and handed her the flowers and gift bag. "For you. I don't think your dad is the flower type of guy" He handed her the flowers and the gift bag, which she set the bag down on the small table next to the armchair and carried the flowers to the kitchen then returned to Dick.

"Thank you for the flowers. How did you get here so fast?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that."

Barbara stood close to him, first playing and lightly tugging at his tie then slid her hands over his chest feeling his pecs. Her touch was light and soothing; her blue eyes met his blue hues, locked in a conversation of unspoken words, of longing and want. Dick placed his hands on her slender waist and slid a hand up to her breast, cupping it firmly. He watched as her lips parted, and he knew she was just as aroused as he was. It was rare that they had time like this, to be intimate.

"I've missed you" she admitted to him and cupped his face in her hand, the other hand tangling itself in the thick mane of black hair.

"I missed you too" He murmured his voice slightly husky with lust and with ease; he scooped her up bridal style into his arms. With that being said he carried her back to her bedroom.

 _Awhile later…_

"Dick Grayson, you sure know how to make a woman feel amazing"

"That's what they all say." Dick teased with an amused chuckle.

"Egotistical jerk" Barbara muttered under her breath as she untangled herself out of the rumpled and tangled mess that was now her bed and once more donned the bathrobe. Dick laughed and stood up stretching his flexible body then began to redress back into his formal outfit, glancing over at Barbara who was rummaging through her closet.

"We better get a move on...Or we can go another round"

Barbara groaned at the comment and shook her head when the doorbell once again.

"Expecting company?" Dick inquired arching an eyebrow at her as he finished tying his tie around his neck.

"It might be my Dad." Barbara left the bedroom and heading down the hallway towards the door. Dick slipped on his shoes and then followed Barbara. He made it to the end of the hallway and froze as the door opened to reveal the Joker who grinned wickedly. Dick then heard the gunshot, time suddenly slowed down. He watched in abhor as blood and Barbara flew backwards, landing on her back, blood appearing on her robe her hand clenching her clothed wound, her body trembling.

"BARBARA!" her name ripped agonizingly from his throat as he attempted to move towards her, barely noticing that Joker's henchmen had already entered the room and grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms behind his back. Dick could easily take them down but not with Joker here…he couldn't risk revealing who he was.

"Oh my, it seems like this softback book has been damaged." The Joker tsked, shaking his head in feign pity.

"Wuh…Why are you..d-doing this?" Dick heard Barbara gasping to the villain.

"To prove a point my dear. Here's to crime!"The Joker grinned and raised the old fashioned camera to his face.

"Get away from her!" Dick lunged at the clown; an uncontrollable rage consumed him, a rare emotion that Dick usually tended to avoid. Was this how Bruce felt every time he saw the Joker? If so the man had more self control then Dick had ever imagined.

The Joker lowered the camera and stood an amused smile on his face.

"Who are you pretty boy? You look awfully familiar"

Dick tensed as Joker strolled up to him and gave him a good look over him then searched his pocket, withdrawing his wallet.

" _Dammit"_ Dick thought as the Joker flipped through his wallet then grinned at him.

"Ah now I remember you. You were Wayne's first orphan that he took in, right? I bet that manor is getting a bit crowded with all you brats in it. Luckily for you, I'm not here for money"

Dick remained silent, glaring at the villain, who just grinned. "Not much of a talker eh? Guess watching your girlfriend get shot kinda ruins the mood. Except my mood" The Joker crackled and tossed the wallet aside then crouched down and began to take pictures of Barbara. With a burst of strength, Dick broke free of the two henchmen and over where Barbara lay; yanking the Joker away from her and delivered a crushing right hook punch that sent the clown backwards onto his bottom.

"Stay away from her!" Dick uttered before quickly grabbing his cell phone and punched 9-1-1. "Need an ambulance right away, Commissioner's daughter has been shot. Joker is on the loose! Need backup now!"

Dick felt two pairs of hands on his shoulders yanking him back and restraining him, pinning his arms painfully higher behind his back as his cell phone clattered to the floor.

"Ah, ah, ah...None of that kiddo. I should just kill you for that" The Joker had recovered and rubbed his jaw glaring at the male. "Perhaps another time since we are on a tight schedule"

"Barbara?!"

Dick flicker his eyes from the Joker's white pasty face to the new voice, only to see a horrified James Gordon that now stood in the doorway alone.

"Ah! Just the man I wanted to see!"

"What have you done?!" Gordon exclaimed pulling out his handgun and aimed it at the villain.

"Oh you'll see, you are going to come willingly with me. Or I will put a bullet in the Pretty Boy's head" The Joker crackled, positioning the barrel of his revolver against Dick's temple. Dick gazed calmly at Gordon, who was always a man by the book, lowered his gun.

"Alright. Let the boy go"

"But of course"

Dick groaned as he felt the revolver colliding hard against his temple, causing his vision to blur. He felt the hands that held him immobile release their hold, letting him dropped to his knees. He could hear sirens in the distance but knew the police force would be too late to stop Joker.

"Dad..no.." Barbara choked out.

"Time to go old man, boys take our guest home"

"Right boss. C'mon let's go!" Gordon and the henchmen disappeared leaving the villain with the couple.

"Well that was a blast! I'm guessing more for me then you two, the way you both are awfully quiet. See you around kiddos!"

Once the Joker left, Dick crawled over and took Bab's hand as she closed her eyes. Moments later, multiple footsteps approached the apartment and medics rushed in. Dick refused to move as guilt, rage, and helplessness washed over him. Barbara was carefully placed onto a stretcher and rushed out to Gotham Hospital.

Dick swallowed staring at the bloodspots on the floor. His eyes watered as he clenched his fists. First Jason and now Barbara...The Joker did not know when to stop. Then he sensed another presence, years of experience told him that he was not alone in the apartment.

"What happened?"

Dick slowly stood up, back to the Dark Knight. He blinked several times gazing at the carpet floor, still imagining Barbara's body there.

"The Joker happened, that's what. How come I wasn't aware that he escaped?"

"It's my business not yours"

Dick whirled around to face the man. "If you would have told me, this could have been prevented"

The Dark Knight gazed at his former charge no trace of emotion on his face. "Go home Dick; I will take care of Joker"

"You know I won't do that. He knows who I am"

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes, the slits of his mask narrowing as well.

"Be careful. If he puts two and two together-"

"I know it will be hell. He has Gordon"

"Then I have to go. Go be with Barbara she needs you"

Dick nodded and slump his shoulders, watching as Bruce disappeared out the window.

In the distance, a tall well built figure pulled the high tech binoculars from his mask. It had amusing to see the nonchalant laid back son get emotional and angsty with the Dark Knight. Placing his red hood over his head and made sure his arsenal of weapons was ready. Joker had claimed so many victims, himself included but to add another of the family was unacceptable. If Batman or Nightwing wouldn't kill him, he certainly would.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Sorry for any ooc! First time writing Jason!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Still do not own anything but this angsty plot!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Gotham Hospital_

 _Several hours later…_

Dick Grayson had always been known to have "itchy feet". He had always been an active child due to encouraging parents, being raised in the circus, and then growing up in the shadow of the bat. To Dick being on the move was a natural and positive feeling. This time however, Dick just wanted to sit still and let the world crash around him. Right now, he was currently pacing the visitor waiting room, perhaps driving Alfred crazy.

Alfred, who had arrived at the hospital shortly after Dick, stood rigidly still, eyeing the disheveled young man. Hair tussled, his formal outfit wrinkled with some blood (which Alfred was slightly disconcerted about) finally paused to brush his fingers through his thick dark hair.

"Master Dick, perhaps you would do well to sit and have a cup of coffee" the elder man suggested politely but firmly. Dick paused in his tracks glancing over at Alfred then nodded. "Coffee does sounds good, thanks Al"

"Then please do sit and I shall fetch you some"

Dick reluctantly took a seat in the comfortable chair, elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. For the past few hours he could only replay what had happen over and over. _Why hadn't he run, why hadn't he been at her side?_

"Are you honestly going to sit there while that waste of filth is out there?" a very familiar male voice inquired.

Dick lifted his head out of his hands and his blue hues met intense green eyes.

"Jason" Dick murmured and stood up, taking in the other male. Black short cropped hair, vivid green eyes, a strong jaw line and well built, Jason Todd had come back in well shape. Jason was sporting his signature black leather jack over a black tshirt and jeans, completed with biker boots. He was surprised to see him out in the open like this. Jason was known to keep his distance from the rest of them.

"Answer me Grayson"

"He's being taken care of"

Jason snorted then grimaced angrily at Dick. "We have very different views of that saying."

Dick walked over to him. "Why are you here Jay?"

"You might not know this Dickie boy, but she and I did work together before I died. I am here to warn you if either of you fail to take out of that scumbag I will. Got it?"

Dick was silent at Jason's words and looked away briefly. Barbara was the second victim of their family, he knew Jason would make good on his word.

When Dick looked back to Jason, the other had swiftly vanished. Staring off where Jason had stood, Dick was startled when a disapproved "Ah-Hem" was heard. Dick turned to see Alfred with a tray of food with a cup of coffee.

"Master Dick, I do insist that you sit down and eat. You look as if you had seen a ghost"

"Sorry Alfred. You're right. Oh, is that cafeteria food?" Dick inquired to change the subject. He couldn't drag Alfred into this mess.

"Indeed it is. Sadly it is not my homemade cooking but it shall suffice" the man replied stiffly and set the tray down on the table as Dick sat and took a sip of the coffee. The taste was bitter and watery to Dick's distaste but he gulped the liquid down knowing he would need the caffeine later on. He then attempted to eat managing to swallow down the food without noticing or enjoying the taste.

What seemed like a lifetime, an attractive blonde male doctor appeared in the visitor lounge, his expression grim. "Mr. Gordon? ?"

"Mr. Gordon will be here shortly. My name is Richard Grayson but call me Dick. I'm the boyfriend" Dick replied, stood up once more and shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you Dick, I am Doctor Williams. I have some good and bad news. Which would you prefer to hear first?"

"Good news please"

"Good news is Barbara is now in stable condition and her vital signs are strong, the bullet went straight through. She is resting now. The bad news is, the bullet went through her spinal cord and despite our best efforts and technology at hand... I regret to inform you that Barbara will never be able to walk again. She is paralyzed from the waist down. I'm so sorry"

Dick stood there feeling numb as the doctor talked to Alfred who knew more about the medical field then Dick did. Dick shook his head sorrowfully and felt a hand on his shoulder. "You may go in and see her son" Dick looked up at Doctor Williams and nodded.

"Thanks Doc."

"I shall stay here and wait for our other company" Alfred said softly looking at Dick. Dick nodded then slowly followed Doctor Williams up to Barbara's private hospital room. Dick entered the room silently; his heart felt like it was being ripped apart as he saw Barbara lying in the hospital bed. Her appearance made her look so fragile, her skin was pale, and her usual bright red hair looked dull. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and gently took her hand.

"I am so sorry Barbara." *He held her hand with both of his hands as he gazed intensely at her. "I should have been right by your side to push you out of the way, to block him from you. I should have protected you...it should have been me" To his utter amazement he felt her hand weakly squeeze his and heard her voice.

"Don't you ever say that Richard John Grayson"

"Babs?" He leaned forward to see her blue eyes cracked slightly open, gazing up at him.

"You couldn't have seen him coming Dick. It wasn't your fault. We will kick his ass once I recover" Dick looked down at her hand. She didn't know...know that she wouldn't be kicking any ass. Barbara groaned as she moved her fingers.

"I can barely move! I am going to out of commission for weeks! Months even! What are you boys going to do without me? I can't believe he did this! I can't wait to kick his ass seven ways from Sunday, he'll be sorry. I will make sure he will get a taste of his own medicine! " Dick gave a faint smile at her as she ranted.

"Babs you should rest"

"I have plenty of time for that Dick. I am just so angry!"

The couple fell silent, both getting lost in their own thoughts. Dick knew that this tragic incident could change their relationship. He worried that Barbara would push them away. Push him away. Suddenly he was jolted out of his thoughts by Barbara's panicked voice.

 _Dick. I-I can't feel my legs! Dick! My legs!"_

"Babs..I'm so sorry" Dick said softly stood up and leaned down as her blue eyes were wide and terrified, her hand clenched his arm tightly.

"Dick I'm..I'm paralyzed. Aren't I?" Barbara uttered softly in realization and gazed up at him, regaining her composure she released her hold on him. She then stared blankly at the ceiling above her.

"I'm so sorry I wish there was some way"

Silence befallen them once more.

"Where is my father? He's here right? I can't remember if he was there"

Dick kept silent unsure how to tell her.

"Dick, answer me dammit! Where is my father?!"

"Joker took him-"

"The bastard took _MY FATHER?!"_

"Batman-"

"You got legs! You can walk, leap, and kick! What are you doing here?!"

"Barbara I know you're upset but I had to be here for you-"

"Upset is putting it mildly Dick. Just-Just go" the ranting had exhausted Barbara, who closed her eyes turning her head away from Dick.

"I'll be back soon" Dick said softly and left the room. Closing the door behind him, he rubbed a hand over his face then nodded to Alfred who nodded back, knowing very well that Dick was going out. Dick found an abandoned room and changed into his vigilante suit, placing his mask on he then made his way to the hospital rooftop. He had left Alfred to gather his clothing.

"Gotta hand it to you Grayson, you have a way with the ladies. Those redheads are so feisty around you "

Dick turned to see Jason who donned his Red Hood outfit. He could feel the smirk underneath the blood red helmet.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, remember? I figure someone should protect Barbara since you _fail_ to"

Dick flinched at the harsh words, the words slapping him in the face. He turned his back to Jason.

"Since when have you cared about anyone since you came back?"

"Ouch Dickie, have I stepped on a sore spot? You usually aren't this uptight. As to your question, I'm not completely insensitive as you think."

Dick fired a grapple hook; once it latched securely he glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her while I'm gone" With that being said Dick leapt off the rooftop and swung away into the night

Jason stood on the rooftop and watched the blue and black figure disappeared. Jason then made his way along the edge of the window ledge until he reached Barbara's room. Slowly and quietly he pried the window open. He wasn't concern about being spotted at this altitude; her room was about ten stories up from the ground floor. Slipping inside, he kept to the shadows and removed his helmet. There she was, in a slumber. From what he had overheard he knew Barbara was a fighter and stubborn as hell. He silently went over to her and gazed at her. Jason knew well that there would never be anything between him and Barbara. He gently stroked her cheek then sighed. Dick always got the ladies with that damn Grayson charm of his.

He did enjoy Barbara ranting at him through, yes he had bugged the room before Grayson entered. Jason would stay by her side. Out of them all, Jason could relate to Barbara's situation. The Joker had taken something from both them but he would bring them closer. He partly closed the window, leaving it open enough for him to escape if necessary. He made sure his guns were loaded then tucked them away then leaned back against the wall waiting for Barbara to awaken.

"Who's there?" Barbara uttered groggily awhile later, sensing another presence in the room.

"Beauty and brains, no wonder Grayson is smitten with you" Jason commented lightly as he ambled his way over to the bedside.

"Why are you here Jason?"

"Ugh why is everyone asking that? Listen you out of all people know why I am here"

Barbara gave a small nod. "I do. The Joker"

Jason plopped down into the chair, his green eyes meeting her blues. "Pretty much. I also want to be here for you Babs"

"Only Dick calls me that" Jason held his hands up in defense. "My bad"

"That you are but thank you. For being here with me"

"Anytime Barbara. I know I can come off as a jerk, asshole whichever you prefer to call me but you are a friend, always were to me. I hate to admit it but I do have a soft spot for you"

"Ohmigod Jason Todd has a sensitive side! I must record and document this!"

Jason gave an amused chuckle. "There's the smartass Barbara I know"

"Shut up Todd"

The two fell into a comfortable silence.

"I swear if he harms my dad, I'll kill him" Barbara admitted aloud, much to Jason's surprise.

"Huh, never took you for the killer type. But hey count me in love to join in on that"

"I'm serious"

"So am I. That piece of garbage has it coming"

Barbara nodded and grew quiet.

Jason took and held her hand. "You'll get through this"

Barbara turned her head to the side and gazed at him.

"Damn right I will. You can take the girl out of the fight, but you can't take the fight out of the girl"

"I couldn't have said it better myself"


End file.
